


The Purple Sky

by YatLuvG



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Action, Fantasy, Hunter AU, M/M, Romance, power
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-07-01
Updated: 2013-07-01
Packaged: 2021-03-04 07:40:31
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,030
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24710008
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/YatLuvG/pseuds/YatLuvG
Summary: In which Baekhyun was a hunter who lived a city of Akiera and Chanyeol, well Chanyeol was just a tall boy who lived in a hut by the lake.Baekhyun was a hunter for and odd reason and Chanyeol, he was waiting for something called miracle to kick in his way.Baekhyun thought that he hated purple, that was until he met Chanyeol and little did they know; the purple sky will be the end of them.
Relationships: Byun Baekhyun/Park Chanyeol, Do Kyungsoo | D.O/Kim Jongin | Kai
Kudos: 7





	The Purple Sky

**Author's Note:**

> Hiiii. This was first posted in Asianfanfic in 2013. I just thought it would be more accessible if it's available in AO3 too. I hope you enjoy reading this.

**THE PURPLE-EYED BOY AND HIS HUNTER**

* * *

It was still early that day, the sun shone brightly, lightening up the whole city of Akiera, breaking the dawn and welcoming the day. The Ivory tower of the main castle stood proudly in the middle of the city. White fluffy clouds were dancing along in the sky, greeting the people with the beautiful scenery.

This was the world called Lumia—with Akiera as the main city. It was a world untainted by the modernity, or the so-called miracles created by the creatures known as human.

This was a world where hunters exist and sword is their main weapon.

The streets were busy, people from all over the city had gathered for that day was the day that they all had been waiting for. Well, except for a certain brunette, wearing a black leather jacket and a tight black trousers, who was making his way across the people on the busy street with a frowning face.

He stopped mid-way when he spotted a certain tall boy with sun-kissed skin. He tapped the latter’s shoulder, earning a startled look from the taller one as he tilted his head towards him.

“Baekhyun,” the other man addressed, “when did you come back from your hunting?” A smile plastered on his good looking face.

Baekhyun was a hunter, and so was Jongin. There were hundreds of them in the city, each of them hunting for the sake of money, although Baekhyun had his own odd reason of becoming one.

“This dawn,” the shorter one replied, “what’s with the crowd, Jongin? Are we expecting something here?”

Jongin looked around them, eyes analysing the crowd as if he was inspecting something. He turned back to Baekhyun—the brunette with eyes resembling a puppy and skin as fair as the snow. He blinked a few times. How is it possible for a hunter like Baekhyun to have a skin as fair as that?

“Jongin?” Baekhyun called, an eyebrow raised as he looked at the said boy.

“Ah yes,” Jongin smile sheepishly, rubbing his neck, “do you still remember about the book of Prophecy?”

Baekhyun cocked both of his eyebrows then. He pursed his lips a bit as he tried to recall it.

“Oh,” he recalled, “the book that the king has been so crazy about since the past few months?” he muttered.

Jongin’s eyes widened as he heard what Baekhyun said, “Ssshh.” He placed his finger on his lips, eyes looking around frantically, as if he was afraid someone might have heard them.

“What?” Baekhyun asked.

“How could you say something like that out loud?” Jongin whispered, looking more bewildered than he was before.

Baekhyun crossed his hands over his chest, a smirk playfully stuck on his small lips.

“I’m just stating the truth Jongin, the king is crazy and this whole city is insane.” He stated like it was a matter-of-factly, earning a gasp from the taller one.

“You seriously don’t love your life like I do, don’t you Baekhyun?” Jongin whispered again.

Baekhyun rolled his eyes, annoyed by his friend’s whispering.

“Why are you even whispering like that?”

“Are you insane?” Jongin exclaimed, “If the king found out that you said he’s crazy, you will be dead.” He reminded his friend but Baekhyun just shrugged his shoulder, looking less interested with that fact.

“Jongin,” Baekhyun breathed in, “do you seriously believe that the king was in his right mind when he ordered us, the hunters, to find a book that would determine the fate of this city?”

Jongin shrugged, “I don’t know,” he said, “all that I know was that he offered a lot of gold for that job.”

Baekhyun sighed, he forgot about one thing. All of them become hunters just for one reason, and that is for the gold and the money, offered by the nobles and the wealthy people to get what they desired. So it was only right that the hunters, blinded by gold, searching foolishly for the said book.

_How wonderful was that?_

“It was just gold, nothing more.” Baekhyun mumbled. Jongin looked at him, confused by what he just said.

“Sometimes, I wonder why you become a hunter Baek, when you are not even interested with the gold and wealth.” Jongin commented.

“Well, I’m not sure why either.” Baekhyun confessed, “I just feel like I was meant to be one, it was like I have to be a hunter in order for something to happen.”

“What will happen?” Jongin asked with a disbelief face.

“I don’t know. I haven’t figured it out yet.”

“Said the man who thinks that the king is a fool,” Jongin mocked with a mischievous smile on his face, earning a playful smack on his arm from Baekhyun.

“I know it sounds stupid, I know.” Baekhyun murmured.

Jongin leaned and rested his elbow on the brunette’s shoulder, “but you definitely are not as stupid as the king is.” He whispered to Baekhyun’s ear, making the boy chuckled lowly.

“Alright, back to what you were trying to tell me—so what the book of Prophecy relation with this crowd?” Baekhyun asked, bringing them back to the actual question.

“Oh yes, I forgot.” Jongin flicked his fingers, “They have found the book Baek! Can you believe that it actually existed?” he asked with his questioning tone, not believing it either.

Baekhyun rolled his eyes again, “God knows who could have written it,” he said sarcastically.

“Well, now the king said that he has something that he needs to announce.” Jongin stated, “If you noticed this, there were many hunters today.” He looked around them and Baekhyun joined him.

It was true, there were many hunters, all from different parts of the city, and they gathered here together. It was not something odd but it was rare, because it wasn’t easy to gather all the hunters, unless the price of the job was very high.

The crowd had become larger than it was a moment ago, both Baekhyun and Jongin stood at a corner, waiting for the king to arrive. Baekhyun wasn’t interested with the job, he was there because he was interested of what kind of stupidity will comes out from the king’s mouth this time around.

This should be fun, he thought.

The loud sound of the royal trumpets caught the crowd attention. All the eyes focused on the stage in front of the castle. A royal announcer appeared on the post, with a scroll on his hands.

“Announcing the arrival of the great King Kris!” he announced after he had unfold the scroll.

“I wonder why he needed that paper to announce that.” Baekhyun snickered, earning a low laugh from Jongin.

The king stood on the stage, guarded by his royal knight on each side. The golden fabric of his royal clothing shone brightly under the sun, Baekhyun bet he used the most expensive silk he could ever found.

The king faked a cough, trying to look as serious as he could be. He eyed the crowd, confirming the amount of hunters that had gathered there for him. He flashed a satisfied smile before he stepped forward, a servant holding a tray followed him closely from behind.

“Thank you for coming here, my beloved people!” The king said, earning a loud cheer from the crowd.

Baekhyun snorted mockingly, his mind counting the idiots who cheered for the king.

“I supposed that all of you have known the reason why we’re here today!” The king stated. He turned around to his servant, and took a thick book from the tray.

“I’ve found the book of Prophecy!” He announced, holding the book up in the air.

Baekhyun snorted for the second time. The king said he had found the book, sure thing; he must have gone through all the trouble to find the book by _himself_.

Jongin elbowed the brunette, hoping that he could at least controlled his obvious reactions, but knowing Baekhyun for years, Jongin knew it was useless. Baekhyun never cares of what people think of him.

“I gathered all of you here today because you need to know something.” the king said, “Our lovely city is in danger!” he proclaimed. The crowd gasped in horror, worried faces can be seen on everyone face, everyone except for Baekhyun and Jongin, who are currently frowning.

“The book has predicted that a boy, a purple-eyed boy, will come to our city and kill me, your king!” Another loud gasps were heard, and Baekhyun did nothing but scowl.

_Please don’t say that we’re really going to believe what the book is saying._

“Did you hear that? A certain purple-eyed boy wants to kill your king!” The king repeated his words. The crowd made noises, everyone was horrified by the news.

“And my death will be the cause of this city’s fall!”

The noises had become louder by then, murmurs and gasps could be heard from the crowd. Baekhyun watched the king carefully; despite the proud posture he was showing to the people, Baekhyun could trace a glint of fear in his eyes.

The king was afraid of the prediction, he was afraid of his own death.

“Calm down people of Akiera,” the king requested, “that is why I gathered all the hunters here today, because I have a job for all of you!” and the whole crowd fell into silence, waiting for the king to announce what he wanted the hunters to do.

“Hunt this purple-eyed boy! Killed him and bring his head to me!” and the hunters shouted eagerly, ready to accept the challenge.

“And those who killed the said boy, they will be granted with wealth which is more than just gold!”

The crowd cheered for the umpteenth time, filling in the place with deafening cheers. The king gave a satisfied smile, before he returned to his castle, leaving the city full with determined hunters.

“Kill the purple-eyed boy and save the king!” One of the hunters shouted, and the rest of them repeated his words.

Baekhyun sat at a corner, watching all of them with disgusted face. Jongin stayed by his side, with a conflicting mind and a serious face.

“This is sick!” Baekhyun spatted,

“Not again, Baekhyun.” Jongin reminded him.

“Jongin, can’t you see? The king was not afraid for the city’s fall, or the safety of his own people. He didn’t care about any of us, he was afraid of his own death.” He growled.

Baekhyun hated how the king manipulated the people for his own goods. He hated how the people let themselves fell for the king’s stupidity. In short, he hated everything in this city.

“Baekhyun, he’s the king, what else do you expect from him?” Jongin said, not knowing what exactly he should say to his friend.

“I had enough of this sickness. I’m going far from this disgusting place!” Baekhyun exclaimed before he walked away, leaving a startled tanned boy behind.

“Baekhyun, where are you going?” Jongin called out,

“Somewhere that is far from this sickening place!” He shouted back, not even bothered to look at his friend.

“You’re not going to hunt for the purple-eyed boy?” Jongin shouted again, clearly hoping for his friend to change his mind.

“No!” Baekhyun answered, “I hate purple!” he yelled, annoyed by the looks that the people were giving to him.

He rested his hand on his sword which was hanging neatly on his waist. He stomped his way out of the city with a deep scowl.

...........................................................................

Baekhyun strolled in the wood, searching for nothing but a peace of mind, something that he knew he won’t find in the city. He never liked the new king, he found King Kris to be as foolish as the uncivilised people in the city because seriously, what kind of king spent nearly half a year, finding a certain book that he had heard from the tale of the old legends.

Those legends were stupid and so did the ones that believe in it.

 _“You can’t question a person’s belief, Baek”_ said Jongin.

Yeah right, although the things that they believe bring harm to the others, we shouldn’t question it, should we?

Well, here is a piece of his mind. _It was all just rubbish_ , because one should think wisely, not to just bluntly believe in everything.

He continued walking along the road, counting the pebbles he came across and playfully kicked the dirt.

“Hey there blue one, are you hurt somewhere?”

Baekhyun stopped, head tilted to the voice’s direction.

The voice was deep and thick, he had never heard of such voice and he wondered who could be the owner of it. He sneaked around the bushes, carefully not to make any sound. He was an expert to it—a skill that made him one of the best hunters in the city.

He spotted a tall boy, with short black hair and eyes bigger than him. He would have called the boy as giant if it’s not for the innocent face that the taller one had. The boy wore a big grin on his face, his eyes sparkled with concern and something that Baekhyun couldn’t interpret.

_What was it?_

The tall boy had a small bird on his palms—a blue songbird. Baekhyun tilted his head a bit, listening to the bird as it sang a beautiful song. The tall boy patted the bird’s head with one of his giant fingers.

“You have such a beautiful voice, little one.” He said, “Let me bring you home, and then we can treat that wound of yours.” He pointed on its feet that was slightly bleeding.

Baekhyun watched in admiration as the tall boy walked away with a blue songbird on his palms. He stood still for a few seconds, his mind filled with nothing but a certain tall boy with his deep and thick voice.

Baekhyun pursed his lips, debating something in his mind before he found himself walking out of the bushes, following the tall boy like a stalker.

He followed the tall boy to a wooden hut, right beside a lake. He settled himself comfortably up on a tree, not far from the hut and the tall boy. He watched the tall boy cleaned the bird’s wound before he wrapped a clean cloth around its feet. Even after he was done with the bird and continued his works, which Baekhyun assumed to be his daily routine, the brunette sat still on the tree, not planning to leave anytime soon.

And for the next four days, that was what Baekhyun does. He sat on a branch of any tree nearby the hut, watching his tall stranger doing his daily routines without fail. Baekhyun only stopped and left for a brief moments if he was hungry or any other needs that he needed to attend.

He didn’t know why he was behaving like this, it wasn’t like him to be mesmerized by something or even someone, but the brunette found himself hypnotized by a certain tall stranger who owned a deep voice and a wooden hut by the lake.

...........................................................................

Baekhyun watched the three hunters, who were hiding behind some thick bushes, in silence. He had noticed their present as soon as they arrived there. He watched the three of them whispered something to each other, and their eyes never leave of the tall boy, _his tall boy_.

It did make the brunette wondered, why would someone hunt the boy? He looked rather harmless, and he, of course didn’t mix around with people except for the animals he could found around this wood. So, why would these three hunters look at him like predators eyeing their prey?

Baekhyun turned his gaze toward the tall boy, who was busy cutting the firewood into smaller size. He couldn’t see anything wrong with him, but he continued to analyse him, and then he gasped lowly.

It was only then that he realized, he was looking at a pair of purple eyes.

The tall boy is the purple-eyed boy from the prophecy!

The boy who was predicted to kill the king of Akiera. He was the boy who was hunted by every hunter in the city.

_Stupid Baekhyun!_

Baekhyun cursed, how could he hadn’t notice that earlier?

He watched the three hunters made their move toward the boy. They jumped right in front him, making him startled by the sudden intrusion. The three hunters swayed their swords playfully, as they laughed at the confused purple-eyed boy.

The tallest of the three hunters charged forward, his sword ready to slash the boy’s neck, but the latter dodge the attack without much effort. The second hunter attacked him from the other side, and this time he had to throw a pile of firewood in order to save himself from getting stab.

From the way he dodged and avoided all the attacks, Baekhyun knew that he wasn’t weak. The boy was capable to protect himself.

The third one rushed forward, tripping the tall boy with a kick on his feet, and the boy quickly grabbed a piece of firewood to stop the sword from splitting him into two.

Baekhyun growled. He had enough of watching the show from afar, so he jumped down to the ground and landed gracefully. He dusted off the dirt from his tight black trousers, and took out his sword from the sheath.

The brunette whistled loudly and caught the attention of one of the hunters, who was looking at him confusedly. He kicked the hunter’s face and swirled his sword almost too gracefully but it landed straight on the man’s chest. The injured man groaned in pain before he fell on the ground.

The scene caught the attention of the other three, including the surprised purple-eyed boy, but only one of the hunters sprinted toward Baekhyun. The brunette just smirked, clashing their swords together.

The purple-eyed boy kicked the sword away from the man in front of him, causing the man to quickly rushed forward, attempting a punch right on the boy’s face. He avoided the punch and grabbed a piece of thick firewood, and then he smashed it hardly on the hunter’s head, the man yelled in pain and laid unconsciously on the ground.

Another scream was heard, and the purple-eyed boy watched the last hunter dropped on his knees, and the beautiful brunette he had been eyeing the whole time, knocked the man over to the ground with a smile he swore had melt his heart.

...........................................................................

The purple-eyed boy named was Chanyeol, he was the boy from the book of Prophecy—the boy who was predicted to kill the great king of Akiera.

But Chanyeol knew nothing about him, he didn’t know about Akiera, nor that he knows about the king.

Chanyeol was just a normal boy, or so he thought, with only one distinct feature from any other normal people—he had a pair of purple coloured eyes. He knew it was odd, nobody have eyes like him, not even his parents.

He always questions it when he was still young but he gave up later, knowing that no one could give him the answer that he wanted.

To Chanyeol, life was never easy. He didn’t like the looks that his neighbours gave to him. It made him feel like a circus, a weird show that caught the attention of those judging eyes. It got worse when his parents died, so he moved out from the village, settling himself in a place beside the lake, far in the wood which also mean far from the people.

He felt at peace in his own small hut, but he couldn’t help the loneliness from seeping it way through his heart. He waited, and waited for a miracle to happen.

A miracle that will kick away his loneliness.

...........................................................................

When he said miracle, Chanyeol had never expected it to come in a form of a short brunette, with small eyes and lips as alluring as the way he walks. He had never seen a man as beautiful as the one before his eyes now.

He watched as the brunette’s slim fingers ran through his silky brown hair. Then, he made his way toward Chanyeol, who was standing like a fool with a mouth slightly opened. The brunette blinked a few times, looking at him from head to toes before he frowned slightly.

“You hurt your elbow,”

Chanyeol froze; his eyes never leave the beautiful man in front of him. Was he dead or was he still alive? Because Chanyeol thought he heard an angel’s voice, a smooth soothing voice ringed softly in his ears.

The brunette took a small piece of cloth from his jacket, and he wrapped it gently around Chanyeol’s wound.

“Baekhyun,” Chanyeol heard the angel’s voice again.

“My name is Baekhyun.” The brunette introduced himself, a beautiful smile plastered on his face.

“Well Baekhyun,” Chanyeol spoke, “why are you helping me?”

Baekhyun looked at him with a calm face, something that Chanyeol didn’t expect from him by the way the purple-eyed asked the question.

“Because I want to,”

The answer was simple and Chanyeol wasn’t sure himself if he is satisfied with it or not.

“Are you sure?” he asked again, “or are you hunting me like the rest of these men?” Chanyeol spare a glance on the three of the hunters, and then settled down on looking at the beautiful brunette again.

“And why would I do that?” Baekhyun turned to ask, his head tilted cutely to the left.

“...Because you’re a hunter yourself.” Chanyeol stated a matter-of-factly, judging by the way Baekhyun dressed up and the blood stained sliver sword, hanging on his small waist.

Baekhun chuckled, amused by the taller one smart guesses. Chanyeol, on the other hand, was having a hard time trying to keep his straight face because apparently, Baekhyun’s chuckle was too mesmerizing for him.

“I might be a hunter, but I’m not the stupid one.” He reassured, “I don’t hunt for gold, despite how high the reward is.”

“Then why do you become a hunter?” That was the second time Baekhyun received such question, and his find himself having difficulty to answer it this time.

“I-” he paused, “I’m still searching for the right reason. For now, I just feel like I am meant to be one.”

“What an odd reason you have.” Chanyeol commented,

“I know.” Baekhyun pouted, disappointed with his own answer.

“And you, what are you doing here all alone in the wood?” He straightened his body and looked straight into Chanyeol’s eyes.

Chanyeol smiled, or rather grinned as he walked closer to the brunette, closing their gap by only one step away. He leaned down to Baekhyun’s face and said, “Me? I’m waiting for a miracle to happen here,” he tilted his head a bit, leaning closer to Baekhyun until they can feel each other’s breathing.

“And I think I’ve found it today.” His smile widened as he finished his words, causing Baekhyun’s heart to beat faster than it always has. Their eyes met and it lasted for what seemed like an eternity.

Baekhyun never take back what he had said but today was an exception, because he just realized something—he didn’t hate purple, he loves it.

...........................................................................

Chanyeol didn’t like to stay quiet, so he spend the whole day babbling about everything and made Baekhyun had a hard time to understand him.

Chanyeol didn’t like cold, so he always sat close to Baekhyun because he said, “Baekhyunnie is warm, and you save me from cold.”

Chanyeol liked to eat vegetable, so he forced Baekhyun to eat some too—despite the constant protests from the shorter one.

Chanyeol liked to swim in the lake, but Baekhyun hated it, so Chanyeol would swim alone and Baekhyun would stay on the edge, playing with water before he find himself drenched and Chanyeol’s laughter filled in the air—he never get mad over the giant, although he would occasionally elbowed the other hard on the stomach, by _accident,_ of course. 

Chanyeol liked flowers, so Baekhyun always ended up in the wood, searching for the most beautiful flower he could ever see. But Chanyeol always tossed the flower aside, because he said, “Baekhyun is the most beautiful flower I could ever have.” Before he would be embraced in a tight hug and he would be gapping for breath.

Chanyeol liked to sleep while hugging his pillow, but since he didn’t have one anymore, he hugged Baekhyun instead. “Baek, you’re way better than my pillow.” said the purple-eyed boy every night before he fell asleep.

And Baekhyun, he had always wondered why he chose to be a hunter, that was until he met Chanyeol, and Baekhyun smiles like an idiot because a certain purple-eyed boy gave him the reason he had always been searching for.

...........................................................................

It had been months since they first met each other, and ever since that day, Baekhyun stuck with Chanyeol like two pieces of paper glued together. They survived multiple of attacks, just because Baekhyun was a good hunter and Chanyeol was never weaker than his beautiful hunter.

That was until they encountered a certain sun-kissed hunter, with delicate eyes and plump lips, who was clouded with shock upon their meeting. Baekhyun doesn’t want to meet Jongin, because Jongin was as good as he is in hunting and that wasn’t a good thing.

“Baek, what are you doing here?” the tanned boy asked, looking bewildered by the way Baekhyun held his sword protectively in front of a tall boy, with purple coloured eyes.

“I’m protecting what I hold dearly, Jongin.” Baekhyun breathed out.

Jongin still had his sword hung in the air, eyes bewildered by Baekhyun’s answer.

“Do you know who he is? He is the purple-eyed boy, Baekhyun!” his voice came out louder than what he intended to.

“That’s why I’m protecting him with my own life.” Baekhyun was determined, and when he does, there’s no turning back for him. He felt a hand on his shoulder, and it belonged to Chanyeol.

“God knows what the king might do if he saw him with you.” Jongin added,

“Will you tell this to him?” Baekhyun asked, referring to none other than their own king.

“No,” Jongin muttered, he put his sword down and looked at Baekhyun.

“I might love gold as much as I love myself but Baek, I certainly love you more than that.”

Chanyeol tightened his hold on Baekhyun’s shoulder, taken aback by the tanned hunter’s confession.

“You’re my best friend Baek, I will never betray you.” Jongin mouthed and Chanyeol sighed in relief.

“Then please leave Jongin, I’ll be fine here. I’ve found my own reason now.” Baekhyun said.

Jongin smiled at his best friend and then glance over the taller man behind him. Chanyeol’s purple eyes were sparkling under the sun, but Jongin knew there was something more than just the colour.

It’s probably love that he had seen.

He turned his back towards them, and swayed his sword back to it sheath.

“Jongin,” Baekhyun called, the tanned hunter stopped his foot but never turned back to look at him, “thank you.”

“You owe me one, Baekhyun.” Jongin wave his hand lightly before he walked away from them.

“You don’t have to do that Baekhyun, I can protect myself.” Chanyeol’s voice was deep and thick like usual, but for some reason it hurt Baekhyun’s heart a bit.

“And you expect me to stand here and watch you get yourself killed?”

Chanyeol was astounded, he could clearly saw the hurt expression on Baekhyun’s face, and that was certainly the last thing he wanted to see on the brunette’s face.

“Baekhyun,” he cupped the latter’s face, “that’s not what I meant. I want you to protect yourself more than you protect me, because I’m only alive if you’re here with me.” He pressed their lips together, and Baekhyun wrapped his hands around the boy’s waist.

“I love you Baekhyun,” Chanyeol breathed in, “and I need you to stay alive for me.”

As selfish as Chanyeol may sound to him, Baekhyun couldn’t help but to fall deeper into the taller one’s embraced. “I love you more Chanyeol, and I promise I’ll stay alive for you.”

...........................................................................

It was the fifth months of them together, Chanyeol was still the babbling boy and Baekhyun remained as blunt as he had always been, but one thing that changed was their blossoming love that grown stronger each time their fingers touched one another.

That day was just a normal day, with a group of hunters and the usual fight, but there was something odd seeping into Chanyeol’s heart and he couldn’t interpret it. They have always managed to save themselves from the hunters, a bit of wounds and injuries were not an odd thing, but they always survived.

He thought they will get through the day again, but that was not until he saw Baekhyun charging towards him, with so much fears glinting in his beautiful eyes. “Chanyeol, move!!” He heard the warning, heard the beat of his heart paused with a bang but he could only watch as a silver sword penetrated the chest of his beautiful brunette, right before his eyes.

“Baekhyun!!” his voice wasn’t thick and deep anymore, it was loud and deafening, but nothing that it could do when Baekhyun fell onto Chanyeol’s arms.

The hunters stopped their reckless moves, stunned by the purple glow burst out from the boy’s body. His eyes shone a dangerous glow, and they screamed in pains when a blow hit them harshly, throwing them far from the purple-eyed boy and his wounded hunter.

“Chanyeol-”

Chanyeol always tell Baekhyun how much he loves hearing his voice, but that day was an exception. He hated how weak and hurt the voice had turned to.

“I-I love you,” a pale hand desperately clung onto the boy’s cheek and Chanyeol frantically hold the brunette tighter, letting his lover leaned his head weakly on his chest.

“Baekhyun, please...” Chanyeol’s face was stained with purple tears, and Baekhyun found it as beautiful as the sky, that was now coloured in purple. “Please, don’t leave me.”

The beautiful brunette was pale and weak, but the warm smile he had, never leaved his small lips.

“You-you are my reason Chan-Channie,” his breathe was low, and Chanyeol can barely feel Baekhyun’s heartbeat, “my re-reason al—all this while.” Chanyeol cried his heart out.

Chanyeol doesn’t like crying because Baekhyun said crying was just for the weaklings, but Chanyeol couldn’t stop his tears and sobbing when his beautiful hunter says his last “I-I love you Chanyeol,” and the words left hanging in his head, ringing in his ears in the most painful way.

Chanyeol doesn’t like crying but that day he wailed in agony. He cupped the brunette face with his trembling hands, looking at the eyes that will never open again and the lips that smiled a goodbye smile.

When he said miracle, Chanyeol had expected it to last forever but it took him so long to realize the truth. Miracles don’t last forever, but he never expected it to end with a pile of blood and a lifeless body of the one he truly loves.

He got back on his feet, holding Baekhyun gently on both of his arms. The sky was purple, and so does his eyes, but the road ahead of him was nothing but red.

Red was the colour of vengeance and Chanyeol never said he won’t take his, he knew exactly who would be the cause of his ruined miracle and he was determined to hunt for him.

The king,

...........................................................................

The city was havoc, people ran along the road, bumping onto one another as they desperately tried to save themselves. Screams and yells were mixed together, creating a mess of deafening noise but Chanyeol did nothing, he simply walked along the road, making the road clean with a blow of his purple glow.

“Baekhyun!” Jongin ran towards the taller boy, hands desperately clutched onto Baekhyun’s blood drenched clothes.

“Leave Jongin,” Chanyeol ordered, “Baekhyun asked you to leave.”

And Jongin rushed to leave the city, with a painful smile and tears stained cheeks.

The knights and the hunters remained in the castle, protecting their so-called king from the danger—which came in the form of a tall purple-eyed boy with a lifeless brunette on his arms.

They sprinted forward toward him, ready to attack him with their swords but Chanyeol just simply blown them away, causing them to collapse on the ground with a loud thud.

Chanyeol placed his beautiful brunette gently on the ground, he kissed the latter’s lips and glared back to the king, who was now standing alone in the middle of his own city.

“The book-the book was right!” he cried out, “You’re here to kill me!”

Chanyeol grabbed the king’s neck, making him choked on his own breath. The king struggled on Chanyeol’s grip; his feet frantically kicked the air—a fruitless attempt to save himself.

“I don’t have a reason to kill you before, nor that I know about your existence either,” Chanyeol’s voice was back to the deep and thick one, but it sounded lifeless like the body of his one true love.

“But you gave me a reason today, a reason to prove that your stupid prediction was nothing but true.” The king yelped in pains, he was too terrified to look into the boy’s purple eyes that shown nothing but emptiness—a deep void hole.

“Know this one thing, for there’s no one else but _you_ who made this prediction comes true as I have never had the intention to kill you, until you gave me one.”

And with that, the last thing that the king saw was a pair of blank purple eyes. The ground underneath their feet shook uncontrollably, and Chanyeol dropped the king on the ground before he rushed to stay by his beautiful one, the one who had captured his heart.

...........................................................................

Jongin watched the dark purple sky above the city. The fog and mist surrounded the city like filthy souls wrapping their possession. He stood by the hill, far from the city, as he watched the city floated in the air, separated from the earth and disappeared into the purple sky.

The first and the last purple sky he has ever seen in his life.

Jongin turned his back toward the scene unfolding before him, clenching his own chest desperately. He walked away from that place, leaving a smiling purple-eyed boy and a beautiful brunette on the cloud of the disappearing purple sky.

...........................................................................

“And ever since that day, nobody has ever seen the City of Akiera ever again.” Jongin finished his story.

“Wow! I love this story, I would never get bored with it!” said a seven years old boy excitedly, clapping his hands in such an enthusiastic manner.

Jongin smiled warmly, patting the boy’s head gently before he tugged in the blanket neatly around the boy’s body.

“I’m sure you are. Now please go to sleep, you got your bedtime story so you have to keep your promise to me.” The boy under the blanket smiled widely, nodding his head slowly.

“I’ll go to sleep now. Thank you so much, Jongin.”

Jongin glanced at the sleeping boy one last time before he turned off the light.

“You’re spoiling that kid again,” Jongin rubbed his chest, startled by the latter’s sudden appearance.

“Kyungsoo, you nearly gave me a heart attack!” he exclaimed. The shorter of them two smacked Jongin’s arm playfully.

“You told him that story again?” Kyungsoo asked as they made their way to the living room.

“Yes, I did.” Jongin said as he wrapped a hand over Kyungsoo’s waist.

“You liked that story so much, don’t you?” Jongin smiled.

“Because I love my silver-eyed boy just as much as Baekhyun loved his purple-eyed boy.” Jongin leaned closer and planted a kiss on Kyungsoo’s forehead. His lover's silver coloured eyes sparkled under the light, and Jongin had never been so mesmerized like he is now.

* * *

>> This is actually my first attempt on writing a baekyeol fic. lol. I hope you had a good time reading this. Your lovely comments are greatly appreciated. Thank you for reading!


End file.
